


Dirty Talk

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Dirty Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), F/M, Female Ejaculation, Possessive Crowley, Touch-Starved, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You're on a vamp hunt with the boy's out in the woods. But Crowley decides he wants to have a little fun and play some games.((100% taken from a dream))





	Dirty Talk

The headset on her head was to make sure she'd keep in contact with the boy's, the angel, and her sister. It was am odd idea, but these woods were huge and communication was key.

"Hello darling."

A voice came over the headset causing her feet to stop their shuffling through the woods.

"Crowley?"

She asked. There was silence before a breathy chuckle came over the headset again.

"Yes darling. Miss me?"

"Do you have a headset?"

She questioned obviously confused as to how Crowley could be speaking to her right now.

"Magic is amazing with what it can do when put to good use."

"And good use is wanting to talk to me?"

It was her turn for a breathy chuckle. She knew Crowley well enough to know that he never did anything without reason.

"Perhaps."

She could almost see his smug little smirk in his tone.

Just then Dean came over the radio.

"I need us to meet up."

There was a meet up point for their group. Dean must have found something that needed everyone's attention. Moving through the brush Crowley was quiet in her ear. At first she expected him to have vanished just as he had suddenly appeared. But then she realized once she had found Dean that wasn't the case.

"Alright, so these vamps are camped out -- "

Dean started to explain once Sam and Cas had joined in the little meeting. And that's when Crowley's voice came back.

"You know the things I wanna do to you can't even be put into the proper words, kitten."

His tone was full of flirt and a touch of sensual emotion. Swallowing nervously she did her best to try and listen to Dean as he explained the plan.

"I can almost taste it."

Crowley's tone was deep and his tongue just seemed to roll with each and every word. She rubbed her legs together while standing next to Dean. As the man spoke to their group, so did Crowley, but Crowley's wasn't planning things for the hunt.

He was planning things for her.

"I want to hear those little sounds you'll make for me. Come on darling. Let Daddy hear them."

His voice was clear as day through the headset but it was obvious it was only her headset.

"Dean -- I have to, uh, I have to pee."

Dean looked at his friend with a slight sense of disgust. Sam and Cas shared about the same look.

"Uh, okay..."

He said watching as his friend shot off like a bullet straight for the treeline.

[Name] moved quickly through the woods trying to get far enough away from the boy's to where they wouldn't hear her.

Finding a small dip in the forest where rocks and logs lay she hurried over to there and crouched down. Her hands barely touching her zipper when she heard Crowley's chuckle.

"Don't you dare touch yourself. That's saved for Daddy."

She hissed. Squatting down on her feet she didn't know what else she could possibly do. If she wasn't allowed to touch herself because the King of Hell was such a tease then what the fuck was she suppose to do?

"Fuck -- Crowley, I need you!"

She gasped squatting down to get some friction against her clothed clit. If she wasn't allowed to touch herself, then she'd use her pants to help.

"Mmm. That's right [Name], think of Daddy inside you. My thick long cock just driving you wild -- "

"Fuck, please, Crowley, please -- "

She felt her legs start to shake as she was hunched down behind a mossy log. Her hands placed themselves behind her to keep her body up off the ground as she started to dry hump the air.

She could feel her legs starting to burn from the type of position she found herself in. Her body bucking wildly trying to find satisfaction in the only thing she could manage to do.

"I love it when you beg, kitten."

He chuckled. He just kept laughing, knowing that she was listening to him about not touching herself.

"Keep talking please!"

She begged. There was a small amount of silence before his voice came back through.

"Oh [Name], look at you, darling. Your only means of getting off is my voice. And you're trying. Such a slut you are."

Biting her bottom lip she bucked her hips again and again feeling a burning sensation against her clit as the pain started to push her toward her release.

"Just think the faster you cum, the faster my head can be between your legs cleaning up your mess."

That did it. Pushed over the edge [Name] gasped and her whole body shook as she crumbled to the dirty forest floor. She laid there for a moment until she heard someone behind her.

In a panic and out of breath she turned her head and seen Crowley standing behind her with a smirk upon his lips.

"Daddy's here darling."


End file.
